If We Work Together
by The Truth In Fiction
Summary: What if Blair and Chuck had dealt with Nate’s interest in Blair together in “Hi Society”. Chuck’s point of view. one-shot. Starts after Nate came to invite Blair to the ball.


**This has the longest creation period of any of my fanfics. I have been shaping it in my head since January and wrote it on paper in August. I am finally typing it because I got a Mac notebook Friday and it is so amazing that I don't want to stop using it.**

**Summery: What if Blair and Chuck had dealt with Nate's interest in Blair together in "Hi Society". Chuck's point of view. one-shot. Starts after Nate came to invite Blair to the ball.**

**Tell me what you think.**

**I enforcedly don't own Gossip Girl tear or the song**** "****She's No You"**

**If We Work Together**

How did I get here? The great Chuck Bass sitting alone soberly staring at my ceiling? Well it's simple really I realized I was holding the one person I love back.

_After Dorota told Blair that Nate was there she got off my and fixed her hair before heading down the stairs to greet him. _

"_What are you doing here, Nate?" she said in a bitchy tone._

_  
__Nate however was born to charm and replied without missing a beet replied smoothly,__ "Well, I, um... Look, you know, after rehearsal I just, uh, I couldn't stop thinking about you. I mean, the ball's something we've talked about doing together since we were, like ten years old. And I've given you every reason to hate me."_

_  
__I could hear her start to soften as she said, "__True. Keep going."_

_  
__I knew what Nate was going to say before it was even out of his mouth and knew mine time with Blair was over.__ "And the Prince, he's a great dancer and all. But, is there any chance you'd go with me instead? For old times' sake."_

_  
__What she said next gave me a little hope but I knew it would never last,__ "Nate, after what you pulled on my birthday, the only thing we should be doing together is moving on."_

_  
"Yeah, I know. __…__ Look, I haven't worn this sweater since forever. I just pulled it off, and I found this.__" Without even being their I knew what it was I was Fucked._

_  
__My__ suspicions were confirmed, as Blair's voice got even softer as she said, "It's my pin I sewed it there so you would always have my heart on your sleeve." _

_  
__What he said next was nothing more than I way to get her to react and it worked,__ "I know. I figured you might want it back or something. If…"_

_  
She was almost panicked he would, "No! It was a gift. __…__ The Prince will understand. Maybe we should go to the ball together... as friends."__ After hearing Blair's response I knew I had no choice then to end things with her before she ended them with me,_

_  
__**"**__ Absolutely." Nate replied thought I know he wanted more than friendship._

_  
__"__But only as friends." she could almost tell this_

_  
__"__Just friends." he is a better layer then he is given credit for._

_Blair came up the stairs and entered the room. She looked at me with a face I couldn't read. This shocked me, for the entire time I had know her (almost my entire life) I had always been able to exactly what she was feeling. Like she was a book._

_She came over and sat next to me on her bed. She looked at me and said her face void of emotion, "I'm going to the ball with Nate."_

_When I looked at her my face was just as emotionless as hers. I replied my voice dry, "I herd." Her mask broke to reveal a face that was pleading me not to let her go with him. I looked away knowing I could never do that before saying, "He wants to get back together with you." She looked at me like she was going to break. I stood up and said as a tear rolled down her cheek, "I hope everything works out, but if you ever need someone to talk to I'm always here."_

_I was almost to the door when I herd a soft defeated, "Chuck..."_

_I cut her off, "Just know you're beautiful." And I left. My heart broke as I herd a soft sob as I left her room._

Blair Waldorf is the only one I think of above myself but she is also the one I can do the most to by just being me, by just being around.

So here I lay trying to be what everyone expects me to be, uncaring. The only problem is I'm failing miserably.

Chuck Bass would never care, would never give up. So why am I so worried and why was I giving up?

CB CB CB CB CB CB CB CB CB CB CB CB CB CB CB CB

BAM. "WHA." Who just entered my room?

"BASS" came a shrill agree voice. Blair? What is she doing here? I though she would be laughing and making up with Nate by now.

She sounds angry. What happened? Please don't tell ne Nate was stupid and turned her away.

"Blair what happened." I say shooting into a sitting position. She's giving me a death glare. The key I had given her in hand.

"What happened? WHAT HAPPENED" she is screaming her voice rising as she speaks. "YOU DUMPED ME BECAUSE NATE WANTED ME BACK, DID YOU EVER THINK I DON'T WANT HIN BACK."

"Blair" I say standing up and grabbing her solder to calm her down. "I know you do, he's your dream. No matter how much I love you I will never be what you want. And I'm not going to keep you from Nate." DID I JUST TELL HER I LOVE HER?

"L…L…Love me", did Blair Waldorf just shudder? This is the weirdest day ever. Suddenly a smirk comes over her face. There's the Blair I know and love. "Who would have thought the great Chuck Bass would ever fall in love, with his best friends ex no less,"

She's mocking me. "Don't tell him" is all I can say.

She looking me strait in the eye she says in a very bitchy voice, "Why, you embarrassed."

"No, but if he found out he would never take you back, he's a hypocrite." I respond quickly.

She looks me strait in the eye and says, "Why are you so convinced that I want him back."

I turn away as I speak, "I could hear you smiling when you said you would go to the ball with him."

"I was just thinking how he finally cared about me and how I could use that for pay back." she says with a smirk.

"Oh, sorry" is all I can manage as I looked away in shame, I could tell she meant it.

All she does was look at me and say with a smirk, "Will you save me a dance?"

I give a smirk that matches hers as a respond, "I'll save them all."

If possible her smirk grows even wider as she says, "And give me a gentle kiss goodnight." with that she starts for the door but turns when she reaches it and says with her hand on the door knob, "By the way Bass I love you too." And with that she left.

I fall back onto my bed this time a very different expression on my face, a smile.

CB CB CB CB CB CB CB CB CB CB CB CB CB CB CB CB

ONE WEEL LATER

Blair had just left my room five minutes ago, (later then she should have do to an impromptu round of sex as she was getting ready to leave the first time.) But I have to know what is happening in Nate's tux fitting.

**R U with him Rt now?**

Beep

Beep

Beep

Beep

Beep

**Yea it's so pointless that he made me come**

I love new who cares about Nate Blair.

**Them come back**

Beep

Beep

Beep

Beep

Beep

**I could use some stress relief**

Wow she's willing to bail already

**I can take care of that**

Beep

Beep

Beep

Beep

Beep

**Just left, on way, need to talk**

What is on her mind she seemed ok not ten minutes ago. Did she change her mind about the cotillion plains? Is she nerves? What did I do?

Creek

"Blair?"

"Yea, hey" Why does she look so nerves?

"What's wrong?" I hate sounding so weak. I hope she didn't notice.

"My mom keeps trying to get me to get back with Nate."

Please don't dump me because of your mom; I'll do anything I want to shout. Instead I settle for, "We could always not go through with the cotillion plans."

"No, I think it will finally shut her up. I just don't know what to do until than."

"It's only a week and we can keep busy until then."

"CHUCK"

"I meant that we could watch some of your favorite movies and then maybe…"

"Breakfast at Tiffany's first." she interrupts my sick joke.

CB CB CB CB CB CB CB CB CB CB CB CB CB CB CB CB

The Next Day

Nate has been wanting to talk about Blair more and more lately, it is realy hard to keep him from figuring out that I'm dating her.

"I just don't get it. I organized everything the way she likes it. I mean... I even made sure my bow tie matched her dress." and here we go again.

Distract and don't let him even suspect the truth, "Like the book says just not that into you."

" Man, I have to find out if she's seeing someone. It's killing me...You guys are still pretty close aren't you?"

Closer then ever but all I can say is," Uh, yea."

"Can you find out who she's seeing?"

"Me", that is the first full honesty I have told him about Blair since her birthday. I just hope he took it as a question.

"Yes, who better?" Success.

"Who better indeed." I have to call Bair. "I'll get to work, buy man."

"See you around dude."

CB CB CB CB CB CB CB CB CB CB CB CB CB CB CB CB

I call Blair as soon as the door to my room closes behind me.

Ring

Ring

Ring

Ring

Ring

"Hey, what is it?" Great she's alone she only ever answers me like that and only when there is know one that can over hear the conversation.

"We have a problem, Nate wants me to find out who you're seeing."

"How does he know I'm seeing anyone?" she sounds surprised because we have been so carful.

"Turns out the guys got some brains. He can tell you're happy and thinks it's because of a boy."

"Oh" is all she says in return.

"Is it because of a boy?" I know she can hear my smirk right now.

"We aren't talking about this. Can you stall?"

"Chuck, its only six days."

"But when he finds out he will be pissed." I say almost shuddering of what he will do when we kiss at the cotillion.

"We could always not go though with it."

"No no no no he got his chance with you I want mine."

"Wait your jealous of the years I was with Nate," crap don't say anything, "But he treated me like shit." fuck.

"But you stayed with him and loved him anyways." I shouldn't have said that.

"Only because I was afraid to be with me, and I never loved him, or at least not like I love you." Oh my god I never thought.

"Blair…"

"It's ok." She cut me off.

"I"

"Don't want to talk about it." She cut me off again.

"Okay so were still on for cotillion. Remember you can chancel anytime."

"So can you. I have to go." Why does she think I would want to cancel?

"Bye."

"Bye."

Ok so I need to start operation stall answering Nate.

CB CB CB CB CB CB CB CB CB CB CB CB CB CB CB CB

Six Days Later (at the cotillion)

Wow I'm nerves, as soon as this song is done its time. If Blair gives me the signal I ask her to dance.

There it is the most important nod of my life. It is what will tell the world I'm no longer a playboy.

"Would… would you like to dance." Wow that was smooth. NOT.

"Sure."

CB CB CB CB CB CB CB CB CB CB CB CB CB CB CB CB

"What's wrong with Blair? "You, ok, you can still back out I don't care." I do but she doesn't need to know that.

"Fine, do you want to back out?" Why is she so convinced I want to back out?

"No"

"Ok then this next song will probably be slow, so…"

"Kiss you then." I have never been so nerves at excited at the same time in the life.

_They got a lotta girls_

_Who know they got it going on_

_But nothing's ever a comparison to you_

_Now can't you see that your the only one I really want_

_And everything I need_

_Is everything you do?_

_Any girl walk by, don't matter_

_'Cause your looking so much better_

_Don't ever need to get_

_Caught up in jealousy_

_She could be a super-model_

_Every magazine... the cover_

_She'll never, ever mean a thing to me..._

_She's no you... oh, no_

_You give me more than I could ever want_

_She's no you... oh, no_

_I'm satisfied with the one I've got_

_'cause your all the girl_

_That I've ever dreamed_

_She's only a picture on a magazine_

_She's no you... she's no you_

_They got a lot of girls_

_Who dance in all the videos_

_But I prefer the way you do,_

_The way you move_

_You're more than beautiful_

_And I just wanna let you know_

_That all I ever need_

_Is what I've got with you_

_Any girl walk by, don't matter_

_Every time your looking better_

_I think your perfect_

_There ain't nothing I would change_

_She could be a super-model_

_Every magazine... the cover_

_She'll never, ever take my heart away_

_She's no you... oh, no_

_You give me more than I could ever want_

_She's no you... oh, no_

_I'm satisfied with the one I've got_

_'cause your all the girl_

_That I've ever dreamed_

_She's only a picture on a magazine_

_She's no you... she's no you_

_No one's ever gonna get to me_

_Oh, the way you do_

_Now baby can't you see_

_That you're the one... the only one_

_Who's ever made me feel this way?_

_Nothings ever coming even close_

_No one's ever been comparable to you_

_I don't want nothing I don't got_

_I don't need nothing but you_

_I can't get more than you give me_

_Don't stop anything you do._

_Your all that... all that, and then some_

_You know what... just what I need_

_And no girl, no place and no where_

_Could mean a thing to me._

This is it, slid hand behind her back and…

This kiss is…magic?...perfect? …AMAZING!

It only lasted a few seconds but if felt like a lifetime. Everyone is staring at us as we part.

Oh god Nate is giving me the worst evil eye.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Thank god she said something.

"Sure do you want to get something to eat or should I just take you home?"

"I want to avid my mom a little longer. How about that new place on 5th Avenue."

"Sure I'll call the limo meet you out front in 5" With a quick kiss on the cheek I walk away.

CB CB CB CB CB CB CB CB CB CB CB CB CB CB CB CB

"Blair" Oh no what could Nate want to talk to her about. I don't think they can see me here.

"What Nate?"

"Why the hell would you let Chuck touch you, kiss you. He'll do nothing but hurt you when he leaves you. Come back to me, I love you." MOST RESIST EARG TO PUNCH NATE!

With a shadow of a laugh Blair bites back in a bitchy tone. "First off you have only ever hurt me while Chuck never has and second stop lying you don't love me I'm just happy and remind you and Serena."

"Bla…"

"Bye Nate. Oh and by the way he's done way more then kiss me."

With that she walked away and around the corner, almost running into me.

"You herd?"

"Do me a favor and promise to hold the ice when he punches me."

"I promise, but lets get out of here so it doesn't happen tonight. I've had twice to recommended amount of drama for a week."

"I was coming to say the limos here."

CB CB CB CB CB CB CB CB CB CB CB CB CB CB CB CB

"That was…"

"a really good dinner." Blair finished my sentence for me.

"So I should take you home now."

"Or we could go to your place and watch Roman Holiday."

"I've got some clean work out clothes you can ware."

"Great."

"But will you mom notice?"

"Probity not."

CB CB CB CB CB CB CB CB CB CB CB CB CB CB CB CB

"CHUCK" oh god "CHUCK" Nate screamed.

"Bass answer the door before he wakes the whole floor." Blair whispered.

"I will go into the bedroom and close the door he sounds angry." After she had I opened the door to stop the ever growing screaming of my name. "Nathaniel to what…"

I was unable to finish as he pinned me ageist a wall and spat.

"What the fuck is your problem." This should be pleasant. NOT. "Sleeping with Blair."

"Did it really take you four hours to figure that out?" is all I can get out.

"Blair in not one of you sluts." he growled pushing me even further into the wall.

"No she's not she's my girlfriend and before you even day it unlike you I will never cheat on her."

At this Nate punched me with all his strength in the right eye and stormed out.

"Are you ok?" Blair said already at my side to see how hurt I was before dashing to my bar to get ice.

CB CB CB CB CB CB CB CB CB CB CB CB CB CB CB CB

"Oww" I let out as she touches my black eye.

"You really need to learn how to deflect a punch."

"He had me pinned to a wall."

"Humphrey?" Crap what do I say? "That's what I thought." I really need to work on comebacks.

"I"

"am weak. Oh by the way girlfriend? Shit

"I needed to say something. I hoped if would stop him from punching me."

"A masheti wouldn't have stopped him. So am I your girlfriend or not." Why is she so hard to distract?

"You can lie about love. But you can't lie about dating someone. Now answer the question."

"I slept with you more then once, I kissed you in public and I took you to dinner. I'm Chuck Bass and I don't do that.

"Ok prove it."

"What?"

"Help me contradict Gossip Girl."

There's a text sent three and a half hours ago.

**Well well well were you at the ****cotillion because I was and I saw C and his new conquest the Queen B herself. Virgin Queen she will be no longer by tomorrow. You know you love me XOXO Gossip Girl**

SHIT

I have to fix this.

I do what is necessary.

"What did you just do?" comes the voice of my now official girlfriend.

"You'll see in the morning."

"But…"

"You have a choice get under the covers now clothed or in a few minutes unclothed and satisfied."

"If you don't shut up and kiss me it will be the clot…" She never had a chance to finish as my lips crashed into hers and we chose option two.

CB CB CB CB CB CB CB CB CB CB CB CB CB CB CB CB

"These are some good eggs." Blair says her mouth full.

I respond with a shocked voice "You've never had Palace room service before? We'll have to make a habit of…"

Both are cell phones signaled simultaneous texts.

Smirking I say, "Good morning Gossip Girl and hello Upper East Sliders."

"What?" was all she can say looking at me in disbelief after reading the text.

"You said prove it, what better way."

**Good morning Upper East Sliders. Have I got some good dirt for you. The probably not so virgin Queen Band everyone favorite playboy C are a couple. You read that right ex-playboy Chuck Bass told me himself that he is dating Blair Waldorf. He even called her his girlfriend. Don't believe ne check out this pic he included. No word yet on Nate's reaction. You know you love me XOXO Gossip Girl**

Below is a picture of Blair and I kissing that we took two weeks ago, the next time we had seen each other after telling one another we loved the other one.

CB CB CB CB CB CB CB CB CB CB CB CB CB CB CB CB

**Gossip Girl here C and B were spotted leaving a Palace this morning. Sleepover? But the real news is C's huge shiner. Did Nate take the news badly? You know you love me XOXO Gossip Girl**

Attached is a picture of us my black eye clearly visible and Blair clad in clothes stolen from Serena.

"Were the stacking out the Palace or something?" Blair sounded pissed.

"Probably your minions are ruthless."

"If they're my minions then why out me?"

"The only thing more powerful then you is Gossip and also they hate me and couldn't wait to show the Upper East Side Nate's damage."

"Will being with you weaken my power?"

"No, I'll make you stronger but the mobs will try harder out of hear. Why are you so slow today?"

"Thanks to you I didn't get much sleep last night." I can see a smirk work it's way onto her lips.

"Oh yeah." My smirk is huge.

CB CB CB CB CB CB CB CB CB CB CB CB CB CB CB CB

**Gossip Girl here I don't often post so frequently but C and B were spotted smirking over my last post at that new coffee shop. I think he has a bad effect on her. All enemies of B beware she is unstoppable now. You know you love me XOXO Gossip Girl**

AN: What do you think? This is my longest ever (over thirteen pages) and I need opinions or I'll never write again because I'm a very self-doubting person.


End file.
